Confesión
by Flame's Child
Summary: AU. Ellos son amigos desde muy pequeños. A los ojos de uno, su amistad es muy grande. A los ojos del otro... A veces no hay que pensarse demasiado las cosas. La oportunidad aparece, aunque no de la forma que esperábamos. Oneshot.


**Confesión**

-¡Jean! ¡La pelota, Jean!  
-¿Qué?  
Alzó la vista. El chico de ojos verdes lo miraba desde la piscina, extrañado.  
-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a pasarnos la pelota?  
-Ah...sí, ya voy.

Una vez que la pelota estuvo de regreso, el juego se reanudó. El equipo de Eren, Jean y Mikasa tenía las de ganar, aunque el de Marco, Armin y Connie daba todo su esfuerzo.  
-¡Fuera!-marcó Sasha, sentada en el borde de la piscina. Sacó una de sus papas fritas y la devoró, gustosa-. ¡Mmm! ¡Punsho pada el equishpo de Mikasha!  
-Le diría que hablara bien, si necesitara que lo repitiera-se lamentó Marco, llevándose una mano a la mitad del rostro. Suspiró y luego alzó el puño-. ¡Vamos, equipo! ¡No nos vencerán tan fácil!

-Nos vencieron.  
Marco caminaba cabizbajo, detrás del trío ganador que celebraba porque acababan de conseguir una cena gratis (por cuenta del equipo perdedor).  
-Al menos podemos decir que teníamos el espíritu-musitó Connie, entrelazando sus manos en la nuca.  
-El espíritu no sirve de nada si te derrotan.  
Connie miró a Armin como si acabara de insultarlo. De inmediato, el rubio se disculpó por pensar en voz alta. Sasha rió con ganas; Connie, enojado, le arrebató su bolsa de papas y salió corriendo, comiéndose un puñado en el proceso. Sasha entonces se volvió una fiera salvaje, dispuesta a darle caza.  
-¡Fuera de mi camino!  
Connie pasó como relámpago entre Jean y Eren. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y apenas tuvieron unos segundos para apartarse, pues Sasha se abalanzó sobre el "ladrón", quien consiguió escapar por muy poco.  
-Nunca le quites a Sasha su comida-repuso Jean, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy de acuerdo-coincidió Eren. Luego sonrió y le tocó el hombro-. ¡Pero ahora a lo importante! ¡Ganamos una cena! ¡Y fue gracias a ustedes!-añadió, rodeando a su equipo con ambos brazos.  
-Todos dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-dijo Mikasa, modesta.  
-¡Tonterías! Yo no hice nada. Tus picadas eran imparables, Mikasa, fuiste tú quien consiguió la mayor cantidad de puntos. ¡Y tú, Jean! ¡Esos saques fueron impresionantes! ¡No sabía que podías brincar tan alto!  
El mencionado se encogió de hombros.  
-He practicado bastante en la escuela-desvió la mirada-. Pero no digas que no hiciste nada. Tú eras quien nos acomodaba los tiros.  
-Jean tiene razón. Sin ti, nos habría sido más difícil responder al otro equipo-secundó Mikasa-. Mientras colocabas los tiros, nos diste tiempo de posicionarnos para contraatacar.  
Eren miró a uno y luego al otro. Rió y apretó el abrazo entre ellos.  
-¡Son lo máximo, amigos! Desde que éramos niños, siempre han estado ahí, apoyándome. ¡Por eso los quiero!  
-Y nosotros...te queremos a ti-musitó Jean. Eren arqueó una ceja.  
-Gracias. Aunque es raro escuchar eso de ti, Jean.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros otra vez. Le sonrió...y luego le miró fijamente. Eren le sostuvo la mirada. Qué raro. Desde el inicio de ese viaje casual de fin de semana, Jean se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Había comprado las frituras que más odiaba, pero que a él, Eren, le encantaban; había descargado en su celular casi todas las canciones que aborrecía, pero que él no podía dejar de cantar. Vaya, y cuando llegaron, adoptó la extraña costumbre de abrirle las puertas: del carro, del hotel, del cuarto...¡poco faltaba para que también le abriera la del baño! Pero lo más intrigante del caso era que había estado inusualmente callado. Claro, él era un parlanchín, pero generalmente Jean respondía a los comentarios y reía de sus bromas. Esta vez no, estaba como...ausente. Incluso en algunos momentos del juego, parecía distraído por algo. ¿Qué lo tendría tan preocupado?

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!  
-Ah, Reiner, ya nos preguntábamos dónde estaban-dijo Armin. El aludido, junto con Berthold y Annie, estaban recostados sobre unas sillas, asoleándose.  
-Hacíamos la digestión. ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue en el juego?  
-Un desastre-musitó Marco con pesar.  
-¡Excelente!-gritó Eren, alzando su pulgar.  
Reiner rió. Dejó su limonada sobre una mesita y se levantó. Ese traje de baño rojo, ajustado, realmente parecía más una tanga masculina. Todos se lo habían advertido en aquella tienda, pero él no quiso escuchar.  
-Chicos, les tenemos una propuesta. Berthold y yo conversábamos sobre los deportes acuáticos y, de alguna manera, terminamos hablando de musculatura.  
-Hombres.  
-En efecto.  
Reiner miró a Annie, quien había lanzado aquella corta acusación. Eren a su vez miró a Mikasa, que había concordado con la rubia.  
-Como sea. Al final, comparamos la musculatura de todos nosotros-miró al grupo-. Y decidimos que los que tienen mejor físico somos Marco, Jean, Eren y yo.  
-¿Eh? ¿En serio me consideran fuerte?-se extrañó Marco, ruborizándose.  
-Claro. Tú podrías tirar a Connie y Armin juntos si los embistieras.  
Connie abrió más los ojos.  
-¿A los dos?  
-¿Embestir?-repitió Armin, nervioso.  
-Es un decir-repuso Reiner-. Pero no te confíes, Marco. La cuestión aquí es...¿quién es el más fuerte?  
-Dilo ya, Reiner-interrumpió Jean, poniendo una mano en su cintura-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?  
El rubio sonrió.  
-¡Lucha en el agua!

Al final, Reiner los había convencido de utilizar el área profunda de la piscina para la lucha. En el fondo, todos sabían quién ganaría la contienda…excepto Eren, quizás, porque fue quien se mostró particularmente entusiasmado por el reto. Claro que hubo algunos detalles a tomar en cuenta antes:  
-Oye, Reiner...¿pero no crees que estamos desiguales en esta competencia?-inquirió el ojiverde.  
-Lo estamos. Tan sólo míralo: mide y pesa casi el doble que nosotros.  
-No soy tan alto, Jean. Eso es trabajo de Berth.  
-Pero sí pesas más que nosotros-repuso Marco-. Y, Reiner, seamos honestos: tú eres el más fuerte. ¿Para qué hacer todo un espectáculo?  
-¿No es evidente?-repuso Annie, que junto con los demás, los observaba desde el borde de la piscina. Dio un sorbo a su bebida-. Quiere hacer gala de su fuerza humillándolos a ustedes.  
-¡Eso si nos dejamos!-declaró Eren, desafiante.  
-¡Ésa es la actitud!-celebró Reiner-. Y ya que eres el más entusiasta, ¿qué te parece ser el primero en probar tu fuerza? Digamos…con Marco.  
-¿Por qué yo?  
-Tú lo dijiste, soy más grande y pesado. No podrías cargarme sobre tus hombros. Habrá que pensar en algo para compensarlo después.  
Jean y Eren intercambiaron una mirada reprobatoria. Tramposo.

-¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Marco ya está listo para enfrentarte!-exclamó Reiner, que sostenía sobre sus hombros a un nervioso Marco.  
-Yo dudo que esté listo-le susurró Jean a Eren-. Aprovecha su nerviosismo y tíralo inmediatamente.  
Eren soltó una risita.  
-¡Levántame, Jean!  
Momentos después, Eren se sentaba sobre los hombros del castaño, que lucía ligeramente nervioso…¿o emocionado?  
Sasha, sentada sobre una roca decorativa, alzó un brazo.  
-¿Listos?  
-Siento mucho hacer esto, Eren-dijo Marco, sonriendo con timidez.  
-No te preocupes, Marco, lo importante es divertirse.  
-¡Peleen!  
Reiner y Jean avanzaron rápidamente, mientras que sus compañeros alzaban las manos para embestir al contrincante. Una vez estallada la lucha, Eren abrió más los ojos.  
_¡Imposible! ¿¡De dónde saca tanta fuerza!?  
_Abajo, Jean miraba fijamente a Reiner, que sonreía, confiado.  
_No por nada elegí a Marco como mi aliado. Es el líder del equipo de atletismo, ¡por Dios!_

Jean aferró las piernas de Eren y asentó sus pies lo mejor que pudo para guardar el equilibrio.  
_¿Cómo se nos pudo pasar por alto? ¡Marco tiene músculos de sobra con todo el ejercicio que hace! Si esto sigue así…_

-¡Eren! ¡Empújalo!  
-¿¡Y qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer, idiota!?  
-¡No ahora, imbécil!  
Eren miró de reojo a su compañero unos instantes. Los ojos de Jean emitieron un destello. Entonces lo comprendió.  
Lanzando un grito de guerra, dejó que Marco ganara terreno y, sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia atrás. Marco se tambaleó y Eren aprovechó ese momento para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡Aguanta ahí, Marco!-exclamó Reiner, que trataba de mantenerse totalmente de pie, mientras que su "aliado" se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia atrás. Estaba a unos palmos de perder el equilibrio y caer._  
_-¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Ya casi lo tienes!  
-¡Resiste, Marco, resiste!

La tensión duró unos segundos más, hasta que de pronto, Marco se incorporó y recuperó estabilidad. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Eren, lo empujó al tiempo que Reiner daba un corto paso hacia delante. Eren se inclinó hacia atrás y su peso le ganó. Jean resbaló. Ambos desaparecieron bajo el agua.  
-¡Victoria! ¡Marco, eres mi héroe!-festejó Reiner dándole unas palmaditas en sus piernas. El otro se limitó a pasar un dedo bajo su nariz, apenado.  
-No fue nada, sólo imité lo que Eren intentó hacer.  
-¿Qué importa? ¡Ganamos!  
-Oigan…¿por qué no han salido esos dos?  
La pregunta de Sasha los hizo distraerse de su conversación. Todos miraron el par de siluetas que se movían bajo el agua, ésta se agitaba y las burbujas seguían saliendo, pero no los chicos.  
A punto estaban de acercarse, cuando de pronto, Eren emergió dando una gran bocanada de aire. Después le siguió Jean, tosiendo. Eren lo miró, furioso, y lo hundió.  
-¡Qu-quédate ahí y ahógate!  
-¿Qué…?  
Pero Marco no terminó de hacer su pregunta, pues Eren, rojo como tomate, se apresuró a salir de la piscina y emprender una carrera rumbo al cuarto. Jean nadó hasta la orilla, se aferró a ésta y luego peinó su cabello hacia atrás.  
-¿Qué fue todo eso, Jean?-inquirió Reiner, que ya había bajado a Marco de sus hombros-. ¿Por qué Eren quería ahogarte?  
Jean hizo un ademán desinteresado.  
-Se enojó porque no pude sostenerlo para que recuperara el equilibrio. Encima, lo pateé sin querer y le saqué todo el aire.  
-¿Y por qué estaba tan rojo?-quiso saber Connie. Jean arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Él, rojo? Yo casi salgo morado. Intentó estrangularme bajo el agua.  
-Rayos, eso me hubiera gustado verlo.  
-A mí también. Mi cámara estaba a la mano-comentó Sasha-. Hubiera sido una buena foto.  
Sasha y Connie rieron, imaginándose la escena. Jean puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado. Reiner se encogió de hombros y retomó el festejo con Marco, presumiéndole a Berth la razón que tenía de haberlo elegido.  
Pero fueron tres miradas las que pusieron a Jean nervioso. Annie lo observaba con interés; Armin lo taladraba con una pregunta silenciosa y Mikasa lo veía con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Ninguno había creído una palabra.  
Pronto, el grupo se alejó en dirección al restaurante. Jean se separó con la excusa de "sacar a Eren de su berrinche". Todos sabían que Eren no tomaba muy bien las derrotas, así como su propensión a ser agresivo, así que no pusieron objeción. Sólo las mismas tres miradas no le creyeron ni una palabra.  
Aunque la verdad es que sí iba a hablar con él.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido.  
Tenían la victoria asegurada. De pronto, Marco se incorporó y los tomó por sorpresa. Eren dejó que su propio peso lo dominara, lo que provocó que él resbalara y no pudiera sostenerlo. Ambos se hundieron.  
Y entonces encontró su oportunidad.  
Siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo. Pero él lo veía con otros ojos. Nunca se atrevió a confesarse; ese fin de semana se lo había propuesto, pero nunca encontró la forma. Siempre estaban acompañados. Quizás no tendría otra oportunidad.  
Antes de que Eren saliera a la superficie, Jean lo había jalado y con un rápido movimiento, juntó los labios con los suyos. Eren, sorprendido, dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire. Lo apartó, pero aquel deseo, reprimido por años, se había apoderado de él y volvió a besarlo. Por unos instantes, Eren no opuso resistencia, incluso le pareció que quería corresponderle. Pero entonces abrieron los ojos y ese tierno color rojo se esparció hasta las orejas de Eren, quien le dio una patada y usó el suelo como empuje para salir.

Jean subía en el elevador. Su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa traviesa. Se llevó unos dedos a sus labios y el reflejo se sonrojó.  
No era el tipo de confesión que esperaba hacer, pero resultó de una manera interesante.  
Sin decirle ni una palabra, le había dicho cuánto lo quería.

.

.

.

_Para Anacaren Zamora, del grupo Bittersweet Lovers Jean x Eren, en Facebook. Espero te haya gustado! nwn_  
_Originalmente iba a ser un drabble...pero bueno, mis dedos no dejaban de teclear y la historia se fue alargando xD_


End file.
